The Legend of Vincent Part 3
Vincent & Co. tried to run... but the gates where locked. "Link?" "Yes, Vincent?" "I think it is time for me to use Triforce." "Yep." And so Vincent tried... and it worked. They ran... "Link?" "Yes, Vincent?" "Should we teleport with Naraka?" "Yep." And so they did. But Zelda followed them... "Naraka! TO THE TOMB OF THE HERO!" Zelda tried to teleport with Vincent & Co., but the Tomb of the Hero was a sacred place = Zelda couldn`t come in. "Thnx bud." "No prob, Vincent." "Now... we gotta make a plan.... we need POWER to kill Zelda.... "I got the Triforce of Power." "Arthuros, that is not funny. We need to kill Zelda... but how. HOW?!?!?!?!?" "I got no idea. But i wanna kill her back!" Link said. LOL "Btw, Vincent, i`m gonna keep track of your score." "Thnx Link. Anyways... how can we kill Zelda?" "Give her a CD of Justin Bieber!" Naraka said. "Naraka?" "Yes, Vincent?" "I think you said something smart for the first time in your life. But she`s a girl, Justin Bieber will do no harm to her. So, let`s switch over to another idea... wait a sec! I got to master my Triforce." Vincent said. "I don`t think that could be done fast, master Vincent." Fi said "Fi, at least we can try." 6 HOURS LATER "Well, i learned nothing." "What did i say, Vincent?" "Well... IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!! COME TO US!!!! Anyways.... let`s strike her down!" "EFF? That is the whole problem, Vincent." "You are right, Link...." Several hours passed, while Vincent & Co. had no idea... but then... "You really think that i can`t surpass the power of the Goddess? You miserable brats! And you! YOU VINCENT! YOU KILLED MY LOVED ONE! But it is okay.. since i killed your family... i have RIGHTS to take you as my child." "Nope. Only if ''both ''parents agree. Hehehe.... i don`t agree." "YOU! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS?!?!" "What do you think? Of course i did. NOW I JUST GOTTA KILL LINK AGAIN, AND YOU WILL DO MY BIDDING!" She killed Link. With Dark Powers. "YOU! I WILL AVENGE MY PARENTS, I WILL AVENGE LINK, AND I WILL AVENGE YOUR FORMER SELF!" And Vincent blasted a beam of pure power to Zelda... but it did not work. "Foolish child... you are not strong enough... yet." "I am stronger then you... you know why, grandma? BECAUSE I`M NOT BEING A CHILDISH ANNOYING BRAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT, BUT LIFE IS HARD! I SHALL END IT FOR YOU!" "No. You are stronger, you just havent mastered it yet. So, you can`t beat me." "Wanna try?" "I don`t wanna hurt you. You are to useful." "I can hurt you. I DON`T CARE IF YOU DIE! Actually, i would be happy. So i`ll care." "If it is needed... so be it." And an epic battle started. The "Co." fled, being wounded might be catastrofal: no one will be able to save the world. And so, the battle started. Actually, it seemed she wanted to kill Vincent. She used her sword. She, Zelda, who became the heartless monster, had mercy. Vincent had NO mercy. Vincent killed her. The Master Sword sucked up her power. Peace was restored. "Guys! Come! She`s dead!" "YOU DID IT VINCENT!" And peace was restored..... for then. VINCENT 2, ZELDA 0!